Step Forward
by Lisa Telramor
Summary: Could chasing a thief around in the moonlight be counted as courting?
1. First Step

He loved the game. It had been going on since the moment they met. The rush of the chase, the mental challenges, the rhymes and riddles that satisfied his need for deduction and the challenge of a mental equal for his opponent. It was all they could have asked for. There was nothing as intoxicating as a spirited rivalry with high stakes, mental gymnastics, and twisting tests, constant attempts at one-uppance.

When he got the next hint, however, he felt confused. Everything he thought it might connect to made no sense. There was no precious gem that matched the description on the card, yet it couldn't be a fake. He knew KID's handwriting, and no one else he had ever met had been able to write such infuriating hints. The closest thing Shinichi could make of it was that perhaps the thief who had been leading him on rooftop chases for so many months wasn't after a gem this time, but something else, something that had meaning to him alone. It was frustrating. He thought he should know what the note meant, but he couldn't figure it out. KID practically wrote his warnings for Shinichi these days, counting on the detective's extensive knowledge and personal experiences to uncover the truth. This message was entirely opaque.

"What does he mean, 'and in the moon's light all's revealed'? It's going to be at the Tokyo tower, but beyond that it makes no sense…" Shinichi set down the rectangular piece of paper that had found its way into his morning paper. He didn't want to think too closely about how it had appeared. That would mean acknowledging that the thief both knew his schedule, and where he lived, which went a bit far obsession wise. He would be waiting for him regardless. It had surprised him that the note hadn't been announced to the public. It seemed that for once it was a message just for him.

Very well. He would take the challenge. In a way he was looking forward to not having the interruption of the police and fans for once. They were distracting, and he would rather have a face to face confrontation anyway. It was what made their confusing relationship fun. He laughed at a sudden thought. What would Ran say if she knew that his third best friend was a thief whose face he had never seen? Try explaining that one to the people who knew him. They would think he'd lost his sense of justice. But what real harm was a thief who returned what he stole when compared to murderers? It was all a game after all.

He finished his coffee, shoving away the paper and went to make preparations for the confrontation. He wasn't going in unprepared. He'd been gassed one too many times for his comfort.

Kaito grinned as he fixed his hat securely on his head. He was practically vibrating from excitement. Shinichi had gotten his message, and of course he would come. He couldn't help but wonder if his favorite detective had made any headway on the confusing labyrinth of a riddle he had left him. He supposed he would find out depending on how he reacted to the confrontation.

It had taken a long time to realize just why he liked his tantei-kun so much. He had been an interesting challenge as Conan, and when he came back as Shinichi, it was a whole new challenge, the same mind, but in a body that could keep up that much faster. It _had_ disturbed him a bit to realize that he had taken to staring at the detective's butt when he wasn't looking or noticing that his stomach did flips when Shinichi grinned or when his face was flushed from exertion. But he had more than accepted it by this point. He quite liked how Shinichi made him feel.

He glanced at his watch as he double checked that everything was in place. Now, three…two…one, show time. The maniacal grin that made most sane people want to run in the other direction grew in full glory on his face. Tantei-kun was going to have an interesting response regardless of how this night turned out.

Shinichi knew the second KID arrived. It was as if the air gained a special charge and all his senses narrowed to the white figure in front of him. "KID," he said calmly. The usual insane smile was on the thief's face, and he wondered what chaos it meant this time.

"I'm glad that you made it Tantei-kun. I suppose it isn't that surprising though. You haven't let me down before." He tipped his hat in the detective's direction.

"What do you want KID? It's not like there are jewels to steal on top of Tokyo tower." Shinichi didn't like to admit his ignorance, but if he didn't it was likely they would just dance around the topic until he snapped. And it was worth trying to ask, though he didn't expect a straight answer.

"Tantei-kun, Tantei-kun~," KID sighed. "I expected better of you." There was laughter in his voice, and Shinichi wondered the sincerity of the words. Then he remembered who he was talking to and threw all reason and logic out the window. It didn't help much in the long run when the thief was involved. "Well, think of it this way, what day is today?"

"June twenty-sixth?"

"The full moon, Tantei-kun. And what did I say would happen in the moonlight?"

"That all would be revealed." Shinichi frowned. "But what do you mean all will be revealed? Did you honestly go through all this trouble just to talk?"

"Is that such an unpleasant concept?" KID relaxed, putting his hands on his hips. "Tantei, we have been playing in the moonlight for over two years now. I've helped you with your Crows a time or two, and you have both helped and hindered me numerous times, knowingly or not, in my own goals. I would like to think that I'm entitled to a bit of a chat if I want to." He smiled, but it wasn't the crazy one he usually wore. Almost unconsciously, he started playing with a deck of cards. "I thought it was time you learned a bit about me since I know _all_ about you." The smile was now closer to a leer, and Shinichi had to stop himself from stepping backwards in apprehension.

"Why share with me? I think Hakuba is more desperate than I am to find out your motives from your mouth. I would rather figure it out on my own."

"Tantei-kun," KID said, now sounding slightly disgusted. "If I were interested in telling Hakuba-san my reasons for being a thief, I would tell him. He thinks too much in black and white. You at least appreciate that the world is shades of gray. There is evil and good, but sometimes you have to bend the rules to do good."

"And that is what you're doing?"

KID spread his arms out, the perfect showman as his cape fluttered in the wind. "I'm trying to get justice for my father's killers and keep the secrets of immortality from falling into the serpent's jaws." He smiled grimly, eyes hard and serious. "And I am doing it one stone at a time, being a target to keep the innocents from being killed in this insane struggle. No one gets hurt after all. I have done my best to keep that promise."

Shinichi blinked. He would never have guessed such a serious reason. He associated the thief with sharp wits and a mischievous spark that spoke of stealing as nothing more than a game. To think that it was such a serious reason… "But you seem like you have so much _fun_," he said, baffled.

KID smiled. "Oh, I do. But I started for my father, and every heist carries a bit more risk as I draw unwanted attention. I'll admit, I've always been a bit of a showman—" He ignored Shinichi's snort. "—doing this sort of thing has only fed the habit of being…flamboyant." He snickered at a private joke. "Of course, you were a large part of making this enjoyable." He turned an intense stare to Shinichi.

The detective, caught under the look, squirmed slightly. So he did it for himself as well as for a goal. Ok. Was that it? "Is this the only thing you wanted to tell me?"

KID cocked his head to one side, still staring intently. "No. there's more I could tell you about my situation, and the organization trying to kill me like they killed my father, but there is something I would like to do." He walked forward purposefully. Instinctively, Shinichi backed up until he hit the railing.

"KID," he growled in warning.

A mask of a smirk couldn't quite completely hide the strange expression in the thief's eyes. He stopped in front of the detective studying him. Then he leaned down and kissed him. Shinichi's mind went blank from shock.

Kaito was nervous. He had no idea how Shinichi would react to his next move, but he kept a perfect, confident poker face as he approached. The detective seemed to sense that something odd was happening. He looked like he would flee if he hadn't been as brave as he was. Kaito liked that about him. He stuck where Kaito would have flowed in the path of least resistance. He shoved straight ahead when Kaito would have searched for the cracks and chipped away at the problem.

He leaned down and did what he had been tempted to do for several months now. Shinichi's lips were softer than he was expecting considering how often he saw the detective bit his lip in frustration. But it was just as sweet as he had hoped, for all that he stiffened, and he didn't get the immediate kick in the balls he was expecting. He pulled back, heart hammering, feeling his mask slip for a second, showing all that he was feeling to the stunned detective before he regained control over his expression. It seemed that that surprised Shinichi a second time, for he blinked a few times before frowning deeply.

"What was that?"

"A kiss." Kaito rolled his eyes theatrically. "I knew you had a lousy love life but I would think you would know what a kiss was."

He flushed. "No, I meant why did you kiss me?" He shoved Kaito away as if he felt a bit trapped.

Kaito flowed with the force. "Because I've wanted to for a long time. Ever since the first time I saw you outside of the heists in your non-chibi state." He smiled slightly. "Not that you knew I was there. I don't make a habit of talking to detectives besides Hakuba when I'm out of uniform…"

Shinichi blinked again as Kaito watched him process the seemingly random information. He probably was filing away the fact that Hakuba knew Kaito outside of the heists away even as he looked over the knowledge that his rival had wanted to kiss him for who knew how many months. Then he blushed. "You have to be kidding. Why would you want to do that? And why are you telling me that we've met as civilians?"

"As for question one, I find you attractive, both mentally and physically. Question two, I figure it is only fair to inform you of this. After all I plan to be a regular visitor in the future."

"Wait. What?" Shock after shock had left Tantei-kun looking a bit pale. Kaito wondered if he would be offended if he helped him sit down somewhere.

"Get ready for a new friend outside of the moonlight, Tantei-kun." Kaito smiled, peeling off the poker face for a moment. "You're stuck with me. And I've seen you quite a few times outside of work. You just never noticed because I wasn't KID then, but myself. There is a difference."

Shinichi studied this more vulnerable face and nodded. "You seem…well, less intense…and more sane."

"Ah, but sanity is in the eye of the beholder."

He shook his head, wonderingly. "Do I have a name to go with this new friend, or would you prefer to keep that to yourself?"

"Would you turn me in?" Kaito asked, honestly curious. He was also surprised that his kiss had been completely ignored, but perhaps it was a defense mechanism, focusing on what was important and ignoring what he couldn't understand.

"Good question." Shinichi sighed. "No, he said after a long moment. You have reasons for what you do that I can't really complain about. And I doubt you would stay in there anyway."

"That's the only reason?" Kaito prompted, hiding a smirk.

"I suppose I'd miss the challenge," Shinichi admitted grumpily. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to catch you on my own terms."

"I wouldn't dream of asking that from you." He carefully straightened, bowing elegantly as he doffed his hat to his beloved rival. "Kuroba Kaito, magician, student, general annoyance, and occasionally moonlit thief." He smiled up into the wide blue eyes of the man he had steadily been falling for for what had to be quite a long time. "If you would honor me in being my friend outside of the moonlight, and perhaps more?" He let his voice lift into a question in the last word.

Shinichi flushed. How did he answer that? And it was no little trust that the thief was giving him. He _really_ didn't know what to think about the kiss. But he could answer part of the question. "I wouldn't mind a friendship. I haven't fit in as well since I changed back. I could use another friendly presence. I can't really give you an answer for the other one."

Kaito shrugged, dropping all formality as he replaced the hat on his head. "Better than I was expecting. I always thought you liked Mouri."

"I did. Do. It can't work anymore."

"I see." Kaito offered a genuine smile that showed the wear and tear that few had ever seen. He especially hid it from Aoko and his mother. A rose materialized in his hand. "Then I will have to try my best in courting you, ne? Goodnight Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi scowled, but took the rose. "Don't treat me like a girl. Good night to you as well…Kuroba-kun. You owe me more explanations."

"Of course, Shinichi-kun. We have all the time in the world now." He vanished in a puff of smoke before he showed more than he could bear, feeling a joy he hadn't felt since the first time he had used the hang glider. It was the euphoria that came with narrowly escaping danger mixed with the rush and knowledge that Shinichi hadn't rejected him. That was a victory in his book. He wondered how long it would take Shinichi to realize that the note had alluded to stealing his heart. Probably never. He was dense when it came to himself. He laughed in pure happiness, the night air buoying him up in lazy spirals as he headed home.

Shinichi stared at the youth at his door. It felt a bit like looking into a funhouse mirror. It was him, but subtly different, a bit rounder faced, more unruly hair, eyes a deeper, more purplish blue, and an air of fidgety energy that never surrounded Shinichi.

"Hi," the young man said warmly, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Hi. Kuroba-kun." He smiled slightly. It looked like KID was serious then. This would be interesting… or potentially disastrous. Whatever. He liked risks. "How much do you like mystery novels? There happens to be an extensive library in my dad's office…."


	2. Skip

_Hi! Thanks for all the support. What I had originally thought of as a oneshot with tentative potential for sequels has now evolved into a (hopefully) four chapter story. Thank you for all the reviews and watches. It really motivated me to keep writing! :)_

**SKIP**

Shinichi was starting to regret agreeing to be Kaito's friend outside of the moonlit capers. He had a habit of showing up at the most awkward moments, embarrassing the hell out of him with his actions, and being far too clingy. He was also regretting not having addressed the kiss upfront. His friend didn't seem to understand the concept of 'not interested'. He hadn't wanted to refuse outright, but he didn't really see the thief that way. Sure, he was fonder of him in a way he wasn't with Hattori, but that was just due to their entirely different personalities. He respected Hattori's deductive skills, he enjoyed his good humor, and he tolerated his laid back approach to most things. Kaito…well, how did one describe Kaito? He was spontaneous, amusing, infuriating, clever, a joker, but at the same time like the fox that charms its prey into its trap… he was all contradictions and juxtaposition mixed with a bit of chaos and being with him was being swept up into the whirl of his life.

Take the outing they were currently on. Kaito had started out demanding that they go try a new chocolate pastry that his favorite bakery had come out with, then he had dragged him to the book store, and now they were shopping for who knew what at random small shops that most people wouldn't even notice.

"Kaito, what are you looking for anyway?" Shinichi asked exasperatedly as his friend dug through a box of dented pocket watches.

"Parts," came the distracted response.

"Ok…" Parts for what? A gadget? Well that would explain the electronic store earlier, and perhaps the science store they had gone to. Kaito had probably gotten supplies for his sleeping gas or something. He didn't really want to know what Kaito had bought at the several clothing shops they had gone to. He had a feeling he would feel disturbed and guilty if he did.

Kaito interrupted his thoughts as he tossed a watch in Shinichi's direction. "Here, hold that. It looks similar to Hakuba's. I can probably use it for a prank on him later."

"You sure like to make his life miserable." Shinichi looked the dented object over disinterestedly. He supposed it would look a lot like the stuffy British detective's watch if it was cleaned up and fixed.

"Jealous?" Kaito grinned, a watch in each hand as he stared over his shoulder.

Shinichi shuddered. "No. Definitely not. I prefer you being a minor annoyance to making me suffer."

"It's not suffering…just payback for him being an insufferable jerk. And for maybe handcuffing me to him. And always accusing me of being Kaitou KID. And maybe because it makes him loosen up a bit. Have you _seen_ how pinched his face is normally? He needs to live a little. I'm just encouraging that. Really, he should thank me."

"I don't think he sees it as being…helpful. Just the opposite really. You never told me he suspected you of being KID." He set down the watch so he would stop fiddling with the winder. Considering its condition, he might snap it off.

"Oh, we go to the same school."

Shinichi blinked at the nonchalant statement. "Since when?"

"He transferred into my class back when he came over to search for KID. Rotten luck on my part. He put two and two together—magician classmate, DNA that is from a high schooler, father who died right when the previous KID disappeared… I have to hand it to him, he is smart. If he would just lose the attitude he would be a much more tolerable person." He pulled a watch from the bottom of the box with a triumphant sound. "There, that's just what I was looking for."

"For what?" Shinichi asked apprehensively.

"Don't ask." Kaito grinned, picking up the watch that had been set on the counter. "Let's pay for these." As the man at the junk shop's counter boxed up the watches, Kaito continued his tirade about Hakuba. "I just pretend to be a fanatic fan to balance out Aoko's hatred of KID. Hakuba has a crush on her, you know." He winked. "I think she likes him back. She used to like me, but I couldn't go out with her. She hates KID and I see her more like a little sister."

"You mentioned her before. She's Nakamori's daughter, right?"

"Yeah. She's been my best friend since we were kids. She hates KID because he makes her dad 'look bad'—her words, not mine. I like to think that I make him look better than any other police officer who has tried to take over. There is a reason he's still in charge after so long. He really is the best man for the job." He shared a quick, secretive smile with the man behind the counter who smiled and winked back.

"Come again," the man said cheerfully.

Shinichi stared as he was led out. "Wait, he knows?"

"I have a few people I trust to deal with regularly. He's a friend of my partner."

"Partner?"

"You have a lot to learn, Shin-chan."

Shinichi flushed. "Don't call me that! Only my mom can call me that!" He aimed an elbow at Kaito who faked being wounded dramatically.

"I'm hit!" He staggered into Shinichi, clinging.

"…You just wanted an excuse to hang off me didn't you."

"Was it that obvious?" Kaito's grin resembled his white clad alter ego.

"Very," he answered drily. "Please stop."

"Spoilsport." Kaito made a face, but pulled back until only an arm was draped around Shinichi's shoulders. "Hey, you never did tell me what happened with Mouri-chan. I always expected you to get together with her when you turned full size again. Not that I'm complaining," he added hastily. "No, I like that I don't have to worry about her attacking me for hanging on you."

Shinichi ignored the curious stare for a few moments, debating on whether or not to talk about it. It wasn't like he and Ran hated each other. They were still friends, though they didn't spend as much time together since he had turned back, but Conan had been a huge wedge in her trust. She looked over whatever he said to see if it might be a lie or if there was a dual meaning in there that she might miss. It wasn't the relationship they once had, and she certainly didn't feel like she could have a relationship with him. He sighed. "Let's just say she didn't take well to learning I was Conan. Oh, she forgave me soon enough because of the situation, but she was mad at me a lot longer. She still doesn't trust me completely. I don't think she sees me as her best friend anymore, though I still see her as mine…"

Kaito's arm on his shoulder tightened. "Hey, it'll be ok. There are more people in the world. And she doesn't hate you, like you said. At least you're still friends." He looked at his bags of supplies sheepishly. "It probably turned out better than if Aoko were to find out with me. She's my best friend, but if she knew I was Kaitou KID, she'd hate me in a moment, and wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. You're lucky Mouri-chan is so compassionate. Aoko is always pretty violent. I might actually need to fear for my life if she ever caught wind of my night job." He laughed, though it wasn't very light. "Death by mop."

"Impalement or blunt trauma to the head?" Shinichi asked, trying to lighten the heavy mood that had settled over them.

"Hmm, good question. I think it likely that I would be bludgeoned to death the second I failed to dodge—which of course would never happen."

"Of course not." Shinichi couldn't help smiling slightly. "You are an expert escape artist after all."

Kaito smiled back. "Ah, but you'd solve my murder, of course."

"Of course. Otherwise you'd haunt me for the fun of it."

"I'd do that anyway."

They smirked at each other for a moment. "How did we get on the topic of your death again?" Shinichi asked finally.

"Mop."

"Right." He checked his watch. "Where to next? I still have an hour until the movie I promised Ran we would see together."

"What movie is that?" Kaito clung to Shinichi's shoulder again, making the other boy half drag him down the street.

"The new romantic comedy. It's supposed to be a mystery too, but I can't really see how it'll work. Ran figured we should go together since it had stuff that would interest us both." He tried to shrug Kaito off without being too obvious. His shoulder was starting to complain from the added weight.

"Can I come?"

He blinked, glancing at Kaito's innocent expression with a feeling of dread. He didn't want to say no for there was no real reason why the magician thief couldn't go, but at the same time, the idea of bringing Kaito anywhere near Ran made him feel like it was a disaster waiting to happen. Then again, she had come in contact with him multiple times, often when the thief was pretending to be him. Heck, once he had even disguised as her. And Kaito was his friend now. He was going to be part of his life. And Ran wasn't going anywhere. They should meet, and a movie was as good of a situation as any to have a first meeting. They wouldn't be able to talk too much, exchange embarrassing stories…offend each other.

"Why not?" he said half disbelieving that he was going with it. Ah, well. if it turned out badly, he would know never to let them near each other in the future.

"Yay!" Kaito hugged him suddenly, forcing the air from his lungs.

"Kaito! Too much! Contact!" he choked.

"Oops. Sorry."

"No…it's ok." Shinichi gulped air. It was easy to forget that the skinny magician had muscles, but he sure chose bad moments to show it. And he really needed to stop hugging him in public. It made people give them weird looks.

Kaito was feeling pretty happy with himself as they walked toward the movie theater entrance. The day had gone smoothly, Shinichi had seemed to enjoy himself, he hadn't shoved away or reprimanded him for all the physical contact, and he had actually agreed to let him formally meet Ran. It was a good feeling. Now if only he would start looking at him as more than a friend… Oh, he probably had more than friendly feelings for him or he wouldn't be nearly as relaxed to all his touching, but obviously he was still thinking about the whole matter. Kaito sighed. That was one of the drawbacks of liking a detective. They never _stopped_ thinking. He at least could push the chatter into the background to enjoy the moment.

Shinichi didn't seem to notice his momentary sadness, but well, that was why he had the poker face to begin with. It would be a problem if he could see through it like it wasn't there.

"Shinichi!" called a female voice. The detective turned in the direction of the sound, seeing Ran waving tickets in the air. "Hey!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at her outfit. Did girls usually get that dressed up to meet a non-romantic interest male friend? He thought not. Then again, it might be old habit from when she was interested in him. He strolled over casually, not drawing attention to himself at the moment. He'd wait for Shinichi's introduction to make an impression.

"Shinichi," Ran repeated, smiling. She gave him a quick hug in greeting. "I'm glad you could make it." Her words on the surface seemed ordinary enough, but that she had said them made Kaito's eyes narrow. She probably was remembering all the times she had been stood up.

"Hey, Ran." Shinichi smiled back. "I guess we both had the idea to arrive a bit early," he said, seeming not to notice her choice of wording.

Knowing him, though, Kaito was willing to bet he had noticed and thought far ahead of what Kaito himself had guessed. It was probably making him feel guilty beneath the smile. He cleared his throat to form a distraction and in hopes of reminding them of his presence. He was done being in the background.

"Oh, right. Hey, Ran? This is my friend, Kuroba Kaito. I was out with him earlier, and he was wondering if he could watch the movie with us. Oh, and Kaito, this is Mouri Ran, my best friend."

Kaito watched emotions flicker across Mouri-chan's face and decided that now would be the time to use the manners he had perfected so long ago. He smiled, sweeping into a bow to offer her a flower. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mouri-san. Shinichi's told me a lot about you."

She blinked, staring at the flower in front of her. She took it tentatively, giving Shinichi a baffled look. "Um, thank you, I think. Er, Shinichi's never mentioned you…"

"We became friends relatively recently," Kaito said cheerfully. In his head he added, _officially_. "But we've known each other for a while. If it makes you feel any better, I have yet to introduce him to any of my friends either." Again, he thought, _officially_. Shinichi _had_ met Aoko once, though he didn't really remember it. And Hakuba could be counted as a friend, right? Well, closer to a friend than Akako at least.

"I see." Her eyes strayed to Shinichi, promising questions later. "Well, I would be happy for you to join us Kuroba-kun. "I'm curious as to what Shinichi has been telling you."

Was that the vaguest bit of a threat there? Shinichi certainly thought so if his flinch was anything to go by. Kaito kept up his charming smile. "Only good things, Mouri-chan. After all, Shin-chan is a gentleman." He winked at her cheerfully, making her giggle and Shinichi flush angrily.

"Did you know his mom calls him that?" she asked smiling. The slight hostility that had been growing in her melted at the show of humor.

"Hmm, I think he's mentioned it once or twice." Kaito ignored the heavy glare being sent in his direction.

"She usually accompanies it with a bone crushing hug. There was a point when if he heard someone call him that he'd duck reflexively."

Kaito gave her a scheming smile. "Hmm… now how to replicate that…"

"Stop giving him ideas!" Shinichi said, looking mildly panicked. He still had traumatic memories of those hugs after all. "Now are we watching the movie or not?"

Kaito let himself be dragged to buying his ticket and into the theater. To him, the battle was already won. Ran had accepted his presence, though he had no doubt she would demand information on him later, and he seemed to have made a favorable impression. Now if only he could judge what she felt for Shinichi…

The movie went rather well, in Shinichi's opinion. The story was decent, the acting not half bad, even if the mystery was transparent and they didn't use correct police procedures—"They're contaminating the crime scene!" "This coming from the person who let first graders run around a murder scene." "Hey, I made sure they had gloves!"—and Kaito only clung half as much as he had expected. Perhaps the last bit was due to Ran also grabbing him during some of the more intense or emotionally triggering moments, but it was a relief to come out of it not feeling like he was a rag being fought over by two aggressive puppies.

When it was over, Kaito slipped off to the bathroom, leaving Shinichi alone with Ran for the first time that evening. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, that was a pretty good movie."

"Yeah, the script was pretty well written." She looked distracted for a moment. "Hey, is there anything I should know about Kuroba-kun? He seems nice enough, I just keep getting the feeling that he's watching me."

Thinking about it, Shinichi realized that the thief probably had been watching, though watching for what, he wasn't sure. "I'm sure he's just curious. I have talked about you to him a bit."

"And it was all nice things, right?" she said with the same warning as earlier.

"Of course, Ran," he said hastily. "Actually, he said you reminded him a bit of his friend, Nakamori Aoko. Only apparently you're a much calmer, level headed person, despite your similar appearance. Um, that is…"

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised, then shrugged. "Actually, that doesn't matter. I was wondering, just who is he? I mean, he shows up in your life out of the blue and he's already calling you by your first name."

"Ah, Kaito's like that. He's a bit insane, but perfectly harmless…"

"Insane?" She thought back to the polite figure handing her the rose, then at the manic grin he'd had as they walked out of the theater, arm slung around Shinichi's shoulders.

"Well, he's sort of a performer…He's a magician, and he likes to prank people, and I don't think logic is in his dictionary most of the time. Of course he's…" He trailed off, staring over her shoulder in a kind of horror. His mind flicked back to some of the things they had bought that day, and, yes, the scene did make a bit of sense, but… "Oh, hell no."

"What?" Ran looked over her shoulder and saw a woman staring hard in their direction. "Is this someone else that I should know?" she asked, slightly chilly.

"No, no," Shinichi said in a strained voice. "There's just the one that you didn't know about…"

He watched her make the connection in her head. "Oh. Oh! Well. I suppose that explains…some things." She looked pretty calm considering. "So he's evaluating me because he sees me as a threat?"

Shinichi frowned. Of all the things he had thought of for why Kaito would be weighing Ran, that wasn't really one that had crossed his mind. "No, I think I made it pretty clear that we were friends."

"But he would want to see what I thought." She looked pleased for figuring it out. "Has he told you he likes you yet?"

He blushed, and the woman across the lobby leaned forward slightly. "Yes."

"And your reply?"

"How the hell should I know?" he mumbled feeling irritated at Kaito for putting him in such an awkward position.

"But you didn't reject him outright." There was a disturbingly pleased look in her eye at that. He shifted a step backward feeling cornered.

"It seemed a bit hard to after he had just…er, never mind."

"What?" she probed teasingly.

"Nothing!" Kaito dressed as a woman crossed over.

"So, she knows then?" he asked in a female voice with that insane grin.

"How _do_ you manage to cross dress anyway? You look…real," Ran said interestedly.

"Practice, Mouri-chan. Practice is what makes a great deal of tricks work out in magic." He smiled. "Of course, it helps that I went shopping for a few things today. Shin-chan was most helpful in telling me what fit nicely."

Shinichi covered his face in mortification. "I can't win against either of you tonight."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about in helping me find the proper blouse to go with the skirt." He grinned, knowing he had just shattered the image that had been forming in Ran's head. "Now, since I don't feel like changing any time, soon, why don't the three of us go out to dinner? My treat."

Ran laughed, Kaito clung, and Shinichi knew when to admit defeat. He was glad his two friends were getting along, but he wished they didn't get along quite so _well._ He wondered what Ran would think if she knew the whole truth about Kaito. On second thought, maybe she wouldn't care at all. She seemed awfully interested in their relationship. Maybe he shouldn't have formally introduced them…

Oblivious to Shinichi's internal struggle, Kaito and Ran carried on with their conversation, blissfully aware that they had one upped Kudo Shinichi.


	3. Standing

**STANDING**

When Kaito had shown up at his house, Shinichi had felt surprised, but it had been a welcoming, challenging sort of surprise. When he invited himself to the movies with Ran, it had been surprising as well, though of a more uneasy variety. It had been a potential disaster as much as pretty much the entirety of their relationship. But when he invited him to meet his friends and family… Well, Shinichi had yet to introduce his parents to the thief, and while it would be interesting to see how they reacted, it was a hundred times less nerve wracking of an idea than ringing the doorbell to the Kuroba household and waiting to be introduced to people he had never met, nor even really thought about meeting, who would probably be judging every move that he made.

According to Kaito, his mom was pretty accepting of his friends and acquaintances. Apparently it was Aoko he would have to be worried about, or any other people who happened to decide to come. Again according to Kaito, it was likely that either Hakuba—which seemed like playing with fire to Shinichi—or some person named Akako might show up. It had been interesting to see Kaito's expression with the last name, because he had never seen someone make Kaito nervous before, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to meet this person if she made him look that worried.

He sighed, truly hoping that things would go smoothly, and rung the doorbell.

* * *

Kaito had been waiting for a good half hour for Shinichi to arrive, and he was feeling nervous as hell. Not that his face showed it of course. To the rest of the world he was looking cheerfully excited at the prospect of introducing his friend…but underneath was chaos. Of course Hakuba had to show up with Aoko. It only made sense since he stalked Kaito in his spare time trying to find proof of his being Kaito KID…But it was ridiculous. The Brit was in Kaito's _kitchen_ discussing tea with Kaito's _mother_, all the while looking for something out of place… He hated it. He was never letting the detective back through the door. He had one favorite detective, thank you, and it wasn't Hakuba, for all the fun he was to prank. He made a note to dye his eyebrows red and blue and paint a smiley face on the back of his head when he wasn't looking. That would be great stress relief. And the dye washed out after ten washes.

"Kaito." He turned a flinch into an elegant turn as Aoko approached him.

"Yes?"

"Just who is this person that's coming anyway? I mean I knew you wanted to introduce me to a new friend of yours, but you've been acting weird whenever I try to talk about it." She was watching him, he realized, and had been for a while. He wondered if she had seen how he kept checking to window every few minutes. She probably had. She could be observant when she wasn't angry. Which was why he teased her so much. It covered up any slips he might make.

"I told you, it's Kudo Shinichi. The high school detective, remember?" He made a conscious effort to sit still.

"Oh, yeah. Him. He's been in the papers more lately. Something about helping the FBI or something right?"

"Um, yeah. He helped take down a syndicate." Kaito shook himself mentally. "And hopefully he will be my boyfriend."

Aoko blinked slowly. "Wait… When did you decide you liked men?"

"Aoko, I thought it was obvious." Kaito sighed. "Pink smoke? Cross dressing for fun? Not being affected by Akako? Of course, it took me a while to realize it myself. I just figured everyone would have connected the dots by now even if I was a bit slow on the uptake."

"Oh. I just figured that was you being you. You're eccentric like that." She shrugged, as if learning that her friend liked men wasn't that strange of a concept after all. "So, does he like you back?"

"I'm not sure. I'm hopeful considering he became my friend after I kissed him. He could have run in the direction and become homophobic after that one." He made a face. "And he doesn't mind if I'm clingy. What do you think?"

"Well, it sounds like he isn't against the idea. He doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"He has a female friend he used to like. But apparently it didn't work out."

"Oh. That's a bit different then."

Kaito blinked. "Wait, how? Are you saying that because he liked a girl I have less of a chance?"

"Sort of." Aoko shrugged again. "What I mean is, who's to say he really knows what he likes? If he knew this girl for a long time, maybe he never considered any other options. On the other hand, he might just be thinking of you as a way to pass time or to forget about her. You can't get much more different from the original crush, you being an insane man, and her being, presumably, a sane female."

He gave her a dark look. "Thanks for giving me a whole new list of doubts Aoko."

"That's what I'm here for," she said sweetly. "By the way, where did you two meet?"

"Uhh…" He was saved from answering—though he had a story planned—by the sound of the doorbell. He leapt from the chair without another thought, dimly aware of Aoko grinning at him as he moved to the door. "Shinichi!" he said happily, opening the door.

Said detective still had his hand half raised from pressing the bell and had an expression in between alarmed, amused, and nauseous. It was nice, Kaito reflected, to know that he hadn't been the only one worried. He was quick to give him a back breaking hug.

"Kaito! Air!" Ah, he liked how Shinichi's voice became breathy when his oxygen supply was being cut off. Of course he would have liked it more if the cause were something other than hugging, but he wasn't picky.

"Come on in," he said, not having to force a grin as he pulled his detective into the house. There was something very amusing about the dazed expression on Shinichi's face. Was he expecting someone else to open the door? "Come meet Aoko."

Aoko looked like she wanted to laugh as he finally managed to steer Shinichi into the living room. "Hi, I'm Nakamori Aoko," She said waving from where she sat on the couch.

"Kudo Shinichi." He looked curiously at Kaito. "There's some kind of cosmic joke going on isn't there? We look similar, she looks a lot like Ran… You're not going to pull out a Hattori look alike are you?"

"No, I think Hakuba is the only extra detective that's lying around."

"Good. I don't think I could handle another look alike." He smiled a bit strained. "It's nice to meet you Nakamori-chan."

She looked him over slowly. "You really do look like Kaito. Hey, you didn't chose him because of some narcissistic tendency, did you?"

Kaito choked slightly, on a laugh. "Of course not. He _is_ interesting, good looking, and unpredictably witty though."

She rolled her eyes. "He passes, I guess." She moved toward the kitchen to let Hakuba and Kaito's mom know that their guest had arrived.

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked in a strange voice.

"Yes, Shin-chan?"

He ignored the nickname, going for what he really wanted to know. "What just happened?"

He thought about it a few seconds. "Well," he said slowly. "I think I'd have to call it the best friend's once over. She approves."

"This was about more than friendship wasn't it?"

"Of course. She doesn't do that to friends."

"Kaito…"

"Oh, look, there's my mom with tea." Kaito swooped across the room to take tray from her. "And Hakuba," he added, nodding to the British detective politely. He wanted to laugh at the expression on his face as he took in Shinichi. Obviously Hakuba hadn't realized it was _the_ Kudo Shinichi. Hmm, that was interesting. He looked a bit upset now. Kaito wondered just what was going on in that head of his. "Tea?" he asked, conjuring a cupful in front of Shinichi. "I know you like coffee, but…"

"Tea's fine." He smiled politely at Kaito's mom and nodded to Hakuba. "Nice to meet you Kuroba-san. And this is our second official meeting, correct Hakuba-san?"

Hakuba twitched, glaring hard at Kaito before looking slowly at Shinichi. "If you count our paths crossing at KID heists, then yes, this could be considered a second meeting."

Kaito wasn't sure if he should be amused or alarmed at how the two detectives were studying each other. Shinichi looked slightly amused, while Hakuba seemed to be searching for some sign that only he could determine.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Hakuba said suddenly. "I think I left something in the kitchen."

Shinichi smiled. "I'll help him with that." He flashed Kaito a look as Hakuba left the room. "Relax, I won't let him bite my head off," he whispered. "I just think that it would be better for him to not confront me in front of Aoko and your mom."

Kaito nodded, letting him go. He noted how both his mom and Aoko looked nervously after the detectives and smiled. "He can look after himself."

"I don't see why Hakuba-kun looks so upset though," Aoko murmured. "I know that he has looked up to Kudo-kun in the past, so why look so angry when he finally meets him?"

"Perhaps because he feels Shinichi's sense of right and wrong differs a bit from his own?" Kaito answered calmly. He had a good idea what their conversation would be about.

Aoko frowned. "If I hear shouting, I'm breaking it up. I like Hakuba-kun well enough, but he can be ridiculous sometimes. And once he gets stuck on something he doesn't let go. Like you being KID. Maybe he needs a vacation or something."

Kaito felt his mom watching him with knowing eyes, so he smiled his most cheerful smile. "If he causes Shin-chan any problems, I'll just have to get back at him."

"No wrecking the house," Kaito's mom said seriously, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Of course not," Kaito said with equal seriousness.

"Now, while they're gone, how did you two meet again?" Aoko asked with an angelic look on her face.

Kaito winced and dredged up his story. "Well a few months ago at a KID heist…"

* * *

Hakuba turned to confront Shinichi the second they were out of sight and earshot in the kitchen. "What is your relationship with him?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, calmly moving past him to lean against a counter. "With Kaito? We're friends, although…he expresses interest in more, I have yet to decide where I stand in that particular direction." He took a moment to study the other detective, taking in his frown and sharp movements, as if he was restraining himself from pacing.

"Would you actually date him?" Hakuba snapped.

"I don't see why you have the right to know, Hakuba-san." Shinichi let his voice go cold. He didn't have the right to ask that. He wasn't even officially Kaito's friend as far as he could tell, but more of a stalker of his alter ego. "Unless your concern is for Kaito…?"

"Do you know who he is?" the British detective demanded suddenly. He gave in and let himself pace two sharp steps before he regained his control. "What he does?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," the detective of the east said calmly, though his heart sped up slightly. Kaito had mentioned that Hakuba suspected him of being KID, of course, but he hadn't expected to be confronted over it.

"You aren't blind. You're a well established and respected detective. You've been to the heists—how did you two meet?" He stood very still, a slightly fanatical look in his eye. "You and Kuroba."

"Again, I don't see how you have the right to know. Although Kaito has mentioned that you enjoy accusing him of being KID." Shinichi let himself relax against the wooden surface behind him rather than tensing up. He wasn't as good at acting as Kaito, but he could keep from appearing defensive.

"That's because he _is_ KID," Hakuba said in a low, intense voice. "Which is why I'm giving you a warning. Can you still follow through this relationship with a clear conscience knowing that? You chase him at the heists, can you justify what he does at night, forgive him of that without plaguing your sense of justice?"

"Can you prove it?"

Hakuba blinked. Of all the arguments he had been expecting, it hadn't been that. "I have a great deal of circumstantial evidence proving that Kaito is indeed Kaitou KID."

"Well I heard," Shinichi said slowly, "that there is also a great deal of circumstantial defense against that possibility." He smirked. "Not that that would make a difference anyway." He enjoyed watching Hakuba's jaw drop open and eyes grow wide. "And I appreciate the warning and you thinking of both Kaito's safety and my own, but I have to say that I have known him almost as long as you have, and even if I didn't go to school with him, we've reached an understanding… Which seems to be more than you've done. Perhaps you should try to understand the situation a bit better before you make _your_ decision, Hakuba-san. I know I have already decided where I stand." He stood straight again, stretching slightly. "So," he said, falsely cheerful. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

* * *

Kaito would have given a lot to know just what Shinichi had said to make Hakuba look so shell shocked. Then again, he was satisfied to see the slightly triumphant smirk on his crush's face regardless of its cause. Whatever it was, it must have been good. He was in the middle of showing Aoko a new trick he had thought up when they returned. Shinichi watched him do it, obviously trying to figure it out.

As Kaito magicked yet another explosion of doves and confetti from Aoko's shirt—much to her acute embarrassment—he grinned over his shoulder. "Find what you were looking for, Hakuba-kun? It would be a shame if you forgot something here. Then you'd have to come back and get it."

"Kaito!" both Aoko and his mother said at the same time.

"Not that you aren't welcome or anything," he said as if that was what he had meant the whole time. Not that he was really fooling anyone with that act. Well, maybe Aoko, but definitely not Shinichi or Hakuba himself.

"Yes," the British detective said stiffly. "I found it."

"Good, good." He dyed the back of Hakuba's hair with the smiley face he had promised himself when he wasn't looking. Provided no one told him, he wouldn't find it until he went home to take a shower. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at him. Aoko scowled. But neither of them said anything, so he kept smiling…and sidling discreetly toward Shinichi.

They spent a good ten minutes making small talk, Aoko asking for details on how Shinichi had brought down the syndicate, Shinichi answering as honestly as he could without giving away secrets, and Kaito adding different colored dyes to Hakuba's hair whenever he made a rude comment. Shinichi was a _guest_ after all…well, so was Hakuba, but he wasn't exactly an _invited_ guest, and really, common courtesy didn't apply in this sort of situation. If a man was snooping for secrets with every comment, of course he deserved a bit of unpleasantness back. He probably still had that blond hair dye from last time this had happened too.

"And you met Kaito where again?" Hakuba cut in sharply for about the tenth time in the conversation.

"Kaito was just telling the story," Aoko said cheerfully. "They met at a KID heist, right Kudo-san?" Her expression turned dark. "Although I hope a friendship founded under such horrible circumstances…"

"Aoko~!" Kaito drawled. "He's a detective. That's meeting him at his best."

"While you are KID's number one fan? That sounds like a rocky path."

Shinichi cleared his throat softly. "I can respect that Kaito likes KID. After all, in a way I respect KID. He's brilliant and infuriatingly good at what he does. He should perhaps learn to be a bit more cautious. If I remember correctly, he was almost caught last heist…?"

Kaito scowled as Aoko started a rant against KID. Shinichi had to bring that up. Hakuba was glaring again, one eyebrow now a bright purple, while Kaito's mom was calmly sipping tea as if having two detectives and an angry girl discussing her son's criminal activities across the table from her happened every day. Actually, Kaito wondered, how much did she know, anyway? She had to have known about his dad…

"—And then he'll pay!" Aoko finished panting. "So you shouldn't respect him Kudo-san, it'll just give him a swelled head."

Shinichi smiled at her. "True. He is a bit full of himself." Kaito winced. "Considering how he leads us in circles, it's no wonder. We'll just have to knock him down a few pegs."

"See! You do understand! Ha! Take that Kaito!" She grinned in his direction.

He rolled his eyes. "Now that that's out of the way, I was wondering if anyone wanted more tea? It's gone cold."

"Sure," Aoko said, eyes wandering to Shinichi. Evidently his mom saw something in her expression for she stood up at the same time he did.

"I'll help. Oh, and Hakuba-kun, did you still want to sample one of the teas I showed you?"

Looking unhappy, he stood as well. "I would be delighted, Kuroba-san." He kept his eye on Kaito as he walked toward the kitchen. Kaito picked up the tea tray and followed, giving Shinichi an encouraging smile. Shinichi could handle it. He'd handled both Ran and Hakuba, not to mention the Black Organization. How hard was a talk with an eighteen year old girl?

* * *

Shinichi watched everyone vanish as efficiently as one of Kaito's magic tricks with a feeling of unease. He was left alone to Aoko's piercing stare.

"So, Shinichi."

He swallowed the last of his cold tea before meeting her gaze hesitantly. "Yes?" How was looking her in the eye so much harder than Hakuba? And what was with everyone cornering him? Ran hadn't done that to Kaito. Well, Kaito hadn't met his parents yet either. What an interesting experience that would be.

"What is your relationship with Kaito? He likes you. Obviously. He hasn't even acted like that around me. So, what I want to know is, how do you feel back?"

He found he couldn't hold her gaze after all. "Why does everyone seem to want to know that?" he muttered. "Isn't it Kaito who should be asking me?"

"Please, him ask? He'd be afraid of rejection. He has a strong exterior, but I bet you that he was nervous as hell when he kissed you. he probably expected you to hit him or something, and he took the risk. Now that he has you close, he'll be afraid to drive you away. That's why he keeps secrets from me." She looked sad for a moment. It wasn't like she didn't notice how he occasionally diverted a conversation or ignored a question. But she wanted him to tell her himself, and if he wasn't telling her, it must be because he was afraid of her reaction. He didn't have many people close to him, so he was reluctant to drive anyone away. "So what is it? I don't want you breaking my friend's heart. If you don't think it will work out, just tell him now and let him down gently before it goes too far."

Shinichi blushed. She was very to the point, wasn't she? "Well…" Well, what did he think? He cut off, frowning. It wasn't as if he was adverse to the idea. Kaito was nice and they had already kissed once. It hadn't felt all that strange or anything considering the circumstances. And if he really thought about it, who else could he trust and care about? Ai? No, he liked her well enough, but she was a reminder of darker times. He would never be completely at ease around her. But Kaito… As KID he had gotten to know all about him. Shinichi trusted him with his secrets as much as Kaito was trusting him with his. And there was no doubt that they would be equals. Kaito could outthink him half the time, and outmaneuver him as well, but he would always give him a run for his money. And Kaito was _fun_. He made him feel more alive, like before everything with the Black Organization, before Conan, before Ran stopped trusting him and he lost his purpose in life. KID—Kaito—was everything and more that he had had with Ran, and if they lacked the history that he had had with her, he made it up in that they had no secrets from each other. Hadn't he already admitted to himself that he could fall in love with him? But Kaito deserved more than just a maybe… "I like him," he finally admitted. "A lot." Shinichi sighed. "I think it might become love some day. But right now? All I can say is I care about him, and I trust him. He won't push me to choose, I know, and for what it's worth, I won't push him away. It's…nice to be close to someone again. Someone who trusts me and knows who I really am, who I don't have to hide things from…"

Aoko studied him carefully. "I hope that will be enough. But if you hurt him… I have been told I can swing a mop pretty hard."

He swallowed nervously. "I know."

Just then Kaito returned with the tray, Hakuba and Kuroba-san trailing behind. He had a bright smile on his face, and Shinichi wondered just how much he had heard, and what he had thought. Somehow he made it through another cup of tea or two, and another long conversation. He was lost in his thoughts as Aoko chased Kaito with the tea tray, and Hakuba studied his tea cup as if it could tell him Kaito's life story. He caught Kaito's mom's eyes for a second, and in that second he was reassured. Their understanding depths seemed to tell him that all was well.

After Hakuba—who still was oblivious to the state of his hair—and Aoko left, he spent some time just with Kaito. It was funny how hyperaware he was now that he was actually thinking about it. How close Kaito always was, how he brushed against him whenever he could while making it seem natural, how he had accepted, welcomed it even. Kaito's hand was on his arm. Shinichi blinked, looking up, finding the same expression Kaito's mother had had in the eyes of her son.

"I'm patient you know. I can wait."

Shinichi blinked at how he cut away all the tumultuous thoughts with just a few words. Perhaps that was what he liked about Kaito most, he realized. He could understand without him saying a word. He sighed and leaned against him. It was warm, perhaps intimate, but he still couldn't really put his mind around that yet. It was comfortable though, and comforting. "Thanks."

Kaito was very still, not moving away, but not quite daring to move closer. "Of course. I want to be happy with you, not—how did you put it?—scare you off?" He laughed as Shinichi flinched. "You knew I heard at least part of the conversation."

"I didn't realize you heard that much." But he didn't move. Finally, very carefully, Kaito leaned back, hesitantly resting an arm around him.

"Is this ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Anything, Shinichi thought, that made him feel like he belonged again was more than ok. They didn't move until much, much later.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews and watches. :) I'm sorry this took so long. Finals are finally over, and I'm home, but now comes the issue of where to go with the last chapter now that everyone has met. I am willing to take suggestions, so please review. *wink wink, nudge nudge* Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Walking

**WALKING**

"Guess what?" an excited Kaito said, popping up out of nowhere just as Shinichi was leaving school.

Shinichi blinked, and accepted the surprise as just another case of Kaito being Kaito. "What? You can't honestly expect me to understand half of what goes on in that mind of yours."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you have to understand about that much, or you wouldn't understand my riddles." He waved away the distracting conversation, focusing on his surprise. "I got tickets to the soccer game with that team that what's his face that you like is playing."

"Hideo?"

"Yeah, him. Why do you like him anyway?"

"I was in a case involving him once. I've kind of been a fan since, though I liked Tokyo Spirits even before he joined the team." Shinichi took a chance to wave goodbye to Ran who rolled her eyes good naturedly. He grinned back as he returned his attention to Kaito. "So you got tickets to his game? That will be fun. I didn't know you liked soccer."

"Eh, I'm not a huge fan, but I thought you'd enjoy it. That does mean that you have to go to a magic show some day."

Shinichi laughed. "Do I have permission to dissect every sleight of hand performed?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "You ruin the beauty of it, but if you must attempt to wrap your mind around the hard work of others, be my guest. Just remember that you're ruining the wonder of it."

"Ah, but by understanding how it works, I understand how hard the performer would likely have worked to perform it and appreciate his or her skill more."

The magician shook his head. "I just don't get your logic. The world needs a bit of magic, but here you are wanting to explain it away."

"I think I've had enough 'unexplainable' in my life, Kaito." Shinichi said feeling the irony of the conversation. "It really sucked for a rational mind like me to be in such an irrational situation as body shrinking and whatnot. So I think I'll stick to explaining things and what I can understand, even if it detracts from its artistic value."

"Suit yourself."

"I think I will, thanks. So what do you know about the Tokyo Spirits?" He paused a moment. "And soccer in general?"

"Uh, you can't use your hands, you kick the ball in the opponent's goal, there are, what, seven players per team on the field? Um, and the goalies are the only people that can use their hands."

Shinichi chuckled. "Well it's a start."

* * *

There was something ridiculously pleasing that Kaito had decided to take him out to a soccer game even though he didn't know much more than the basics of the game, Shinichi decided. He had spent the first half of the game pointing out and explaining history of each of the players, and in return, Kaito had pointed out that one of the team members of the Tokyo Spirits had been involved in a KID case. For the life of him, Shinichi couldn't think of why Kaito would have impersonated one of the defenders, but there was probably a good reason for it. It was back before they had met though, so he had a feeling it was more o f a prank than the more serious heists that went on these days.

"You know, knowing a bit more about them, it's more exciting," Kaito said grinning. "I can just picture the power dynamics between teammates and team rivalry as each tries to defend their titles. I think I like it better analyzing than watching them kick the ball around."

Shinichi laughed. "Yeah, well as a soccer player myself, I kind of get sucked into the action. My legs can practically feel the strain of running all out, weaving through the legs of my opponents and shooting the next goal."

"You know, from what Ran's told me, that could have been you out there, Shin-chan."

"It was originally just to keep in shape…I love the sport, but I like being a detective more." He shrugged. "Although if I was the person I used to be, and detective work hadn't panned out, I probably would have gotten back into the sport." There was a cheer from the crowd, drawing his attention back to the game, and he missed Kaito's expression entirely.

* * *

Kaito had spent the majority of the game watching Shinichi. How his eyes lit up as he talked about the sport he loved. How he took joy in knowing the technical names for the plays and all about the players. How he could mention his time as Conan without the sadness that usually plagued his expression…

The magician smiled slightly. It sometimes felt odd to think about Shinichi as Conan, and to think that he had even been fooled to thinking that he was a child for a minute was a bit embarrassing. Actually, he reflected wryly, it had been a relief to know that the bizarrely mature child hadn't been a child after all. It had felt far more unnatural than even the idea of a gem that gave eternal life. Though not quite the Akako level of creepy. Hmm, when had he started using her as a rating system for the bizarre? Anyhow, he was glad that he had gotten the tickets. His detective seemed to be acting his age for once rather than the overly mature young man he had become from seeing so much death.

Funnily, there hadn't been a death on any of their outings yet. Kaito was betting his own insanely good luck balanced out Shinichi's death magnet. Hopefully. There had to be something wrong with his karma to be followed by so much ill luck.

A roaring cheer finally broke him from his muses, Shinichi cheering along with the others. Hideo was going for the goal. The charged atmosphere was reminiscent of his heists, and he found himself—now that he was paying attention—caught up in the excitement, cheering along with them.

The roar became deafening as the ball flew from the young player's shoe neatly past the goalie's fingertips and into the right corner of the goal.

"He did it!" Shinichi cheered, giving Kaito an excited hug before releasing him just as suddenly, probably never realizing what he had just done. "That puts the Spirits in the lead with less than a minute to go!"

On auto pilot, Kaito replied something back, but he didn't really register what it was. Inside he was reeling from the physical contact. Which was odd. He hugged Shinichi almost constantly. He blinked.

_Oh._ That was why. It was obvious really. Shinichi affected him strongly because for the first time it was him doing the hugging, not the other way around. And he didn't even notice, Kaito thought in fond exasperation. He seemed to have fallen for a rather oblivious detective. How was it that he was so brilliant in catching murderers and solving his riddles and he didn't even notice the change he was going through?

_I suppose I'll have to talk to him soon…_ Kaito let his emotions show in a fond smile that had Shinichi freezing in surprise.

"Are you ok? You have a strange expression at the moment."

Laughing—because what else could he really do in that sort of situation—Kaito shook his head and slung an arm around Shinichi's neck.

"So, do you think the other team will catch up to the Spirits in the time that's left, or is it pretty much guaranteed that they've won?" They'd talk soon, but he was feeling too bubbly for serious talk at the moment. Soon.

* * *

"Hey Shin-chan…" Shinichi blinked at the arms suddenly around his neck as he was hugged from behind. He hadn't even noticed when they had gotten there, or when their owner had arrived.

"Kaito…" From the position he was in, he couldn't even turn his head to see what the magician wanted, or what mood might possibly be readably in his eyes. Not that he had much a chance of seeing it with the other man's patented poker face. "What is it?" He carefully closed the book he was reading so he wouldn't wrinkle the pages.

"Shinichi, what am I to you?" Kaito murmured into the detective's neck. "We've been friends for almost three months now. You have never even mentioned to me what happened that first night since I kissed you."

Shinichi stiffened slightly. Kaito had gained the habit of showing up unexpectedly, but he had not been expecting this from the ambush. Usually it was a plea to cure boredom or to share something he was excited about. "Kaito…" he said again, unsure of what to say.

"I said I would be patient, Shinichi. I have been. I still am. I am not going to ask you to do anything or act on feelings you might or might not have. It's just… it's kind of hard not knowing." He sighed. "You know how I see you. And I know how you once viewed me. All I'm asking is if things have changed."

_This would be a lot easier if I could look him in the eye_, Shinichi thought, taking a breath. Truth be told, he was a bit surprised this encounter hadn't come sooner. With Ran and Aoko pestering him when they saw him, and Kaito's continued clinginess, he had definitely been doing a bit of soul searching. "Look Kaito," he began slowly.

"You can't say you don't know," the magician thief half growled, tightening his grip ever so slightly. "No excuses this time."

"I wasn't going to," Shinichi snapped back. He shook off Kaito's arms in irritation and turned around. It wasn't right, not being able to see Kaito's face.

Surprisingly, he was in his KID outfit. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked, forgetting for the moment, his irritation in surprise.

"Don't laugh," Kaito warned. "It makes me feel more confident and…it was what I was wearing when I finally told you how I felt."

"Oh." Shinichi didn't find it funny. In fact it was a bit endearing since it was so hard to tell when the magician was or was not feeling secure or what not. "Kaito."

"And don't just say something because you think it's what I want to say," Kaito said cutting him off again.

"Kaito, I wouldn't—"

"And if you reject me, that changes nothing, we're still friends," he added quickly.

Shinichi grabbed Kaito's shoulders roughly. "Kaito. Shut up. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" He had a feeling that despite whatever impulse had led the thief to show up that night, he didn't really want to know. He was too nervous, and his mask was slipping. If he wasn't sure that it would likely scare his friend off, Shinichi would have laughed that he had managed to ruffle the infamous Kaitou KID so much.

"Kaito, you are one of my best friends. I might have only known your true identity for a few months, but it feels like we've been close for years. I wasn't really sure what to think of you at first though. You reveal your identity, kiss me, then decide to be my friend and pop up everywhere in my life. And I had once thought you were a frustrating challenge chasing you on rooftops." He smiled. "Being your friend was just as unpredictable and an adventure as following you at your night job. I'm glad I got to see who you really are, Kaito."

Kaito was blinking a bit too quickly. He looked in Shinichi's eyes for a second, then to the side. The blue seemed too intense for the moment entirely focused on him. For once it wasn't the focus of a detective on his quarry, and he didn't really have a name for what he saw there. He sat still and waited.

Shinichi took a slow breath. "I will admit that the idea of dating another man seemed…strange after how I felt toward Ran. I have to make it clear that I still love her, but as a friend now, nothing more. And toward you…ever since you kissed me I have been moving steadily toward a point past friendship I think." He smirked. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is that you appear in my thoughts every day before I fall asleep, or that rather than thinking of Ran or Hattori when I think of something new or finish a case, I think of you? It drove me crazy when I first noticed it. But you know? I don't really mind it all that much anymore."

"What do you—" Kaito started to say. Shinichi frowned at him, and he cut off with a click as his teeth hit each other in the abruptness of the motion.

"So, Kuroba Kaito, I would have to say that I don't just like you as a friend after all. As strange as it still is for me to admit, I think I like you. I think my behavior toward you would have made you certain far before I noticed it."

Kaito blinked, then blinked again before saying weakly, "Hey, you're the detective, not me."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "That's a ridiculous excuse, and you know it. We both have deductive ability, and you read people even better than I do." He laughed. "I guess we're both a little slow in our romantic sense then. I didn't realize I liked Ran for the longest time, and I no idea she liked me until I found out on accident as Conan."

"True. I can play the part, but I have no real experience romantically." Kaito wondered why he had just admitted that out loud. It sounded so opposite his night persona. It completely ruined his image. Whatever. He was enjoying watching Shinichi's eyes now that he knew there wasn't going to be any cruel let down. It felt almost like a dream.

Kaito's thoughts were cut off as Shinichi kissed him. It wasn't as quick as the first time, nor was it as soft. It was a bit surprising considering that he should have been the confident one. He had kissed first after all. But he found himself surrendering to the kiss even as the force of emotions behind it made him press back as hungrily as the detective. They broke off awkwardly, breathing a bit harder than they had been initially.

"Well that was unexpected," Kaito said breathily.

Shinichi winced. "Was it that bad?"

"Tantei-kun," the thief said exasperatedly, "if it was 'that bad' I wouldn't have been kissing you back or be breathing heavy now would I? We just need a bit more practice…" A manic grin spread across his face. "If you're willing…"

Shinichi swallowed, mouth suddenly feeling dry. He knew he was blushing, and acknowledging that he was was only making it worse. "S-sure…" There was no more room for talking as Kaito pounced.

_Finally!_ Kaito thought. _For once being patient worked out._ He wasn't sure how things would turn out yet. Shinichi was still new to the whole idea of dating him, and they would have to work out how the whole thief/detective thing would work in the long run, but for the most part, Kaito was content not to plan ahead for a while. Most of all though, he was sincerely glad that he had taken the risk those months ago and had revealed himself. The kisses with Shinichi at the moment more than made up any doubts he had had along the way. _Now to see how long it takes to get past kissing._

* * *

Dating Kuroba Kaito was a lot like being on one of his KID heists, Shinichi decided. It was even more unpredictable than being his friend. Being KID's boyfriend entailed midnight visits, frequent evasion of authorities, and dates that were less like what an ordinary person would call romantic, and more like mental gymnastics. In truth, it reminded him a bit of what his parents did as newlyweds, where his dad had set up challenges for his mom just to get to the date site. But he had to admit, it was the happiest he had been in a long time.

Once he had come to terms with the whole boy/boy thing, he found himself enjoying each new encounter. It helped that he had Ran's full support of course. He didn't think he would have been able to get over her so quickly if it hadn't been for her easy acceptance of Kaito in his life. Shinichi would have appreciated them not ganging up on him, but he supposed it was just another side effect of dating a magician/thief. Pranks were to be expected.

He stood at the top of the clock tower where several years ago, he and KID had first met. Never in a million years would he have ever thought he would one day be dating his quarry, but here he was.

A slight movement out of the corner of his eye made Shinichi look to his right, and there was KID, face in its ever present shadow, monocle gleaming, with his trademark grin on his face.

"Hey," Shinichi said easily. "For a second there I thought you were going to be late."

"Me? Tantei, I am always punctual." Kaito removed his hat with a flourish, offering his hand to Shinichi to help him off the platform he had been waiting on.

Shinichi took his hand though he didn't really need the help and kissed his boyfriend's un-monocled eye. "Happy anniversary."

"You as well, Tantei." Kaito smiled and moved to receive a proper kiss. Out of nowhere he produced a bottle of wine and two glasses. "To another wonderful year of our acquaintance?" he queried, pouring without spilling a drop on his spotless white uniform.

"Is that what you want to call it? I thought it was dating." Shinichi grinned as he took the offered glass. "To another year," he agreed. The sound of crystal tapping crystal could be heard over the rotating gears of the clock. He took a sip and then kissed Kaito. "Another wonderful year."

* * *

_AN: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it! :) The last littel bit is after they've been dating for a while...and I figure they're of legal drinking age by then. Read and review, please. ^_^_

_Disclaimer: No part of Kuroba Kaito, Kaitou KID, or Kudo Shinichi belongs to me. Sadly. They are all Gosho-sama's and I am merely borrowing them for my fantasies._


End file.
